


Sleeptalk

by dryswallow



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryswallow/pseuds/dryswallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending any amount of time with Asuka means learning to translate what she says into what she means, and sometimes what she means into what she really wants.  This time, the implication is clear enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeptalk

**Author's Note:**

> takes place sometime post-2.0 and pre-3.0. no real spoilers. inspired by the 7th fanart in this collection: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=31695873

Asuka's bed is as much of a mess as Mari expected it to be. There are pillows shoved into one corner, sheets twisted and kicked to one side. Strands of bright orange hair catch the light here and there, and then there's the smell. From the moment she sat down, Mari couldn't ignore the the thick scent of LCL fluid, and other things beneath that: sweat and skin, terror and rage. All the delicious smells that make up a girl like Asuka.

“I'm going to sleep,” Asuka announces once she returns from the bathroom, dressed in her pyjamas. They'd ended up in her room after dinner, talking about nothing in particular after it became clear that neither of them wanted to part just yet.

“Isn't it a bit early still?” Mari asks, but lifts herself from the mattress and starts for the door anyway. “See you in the morning then, princess.”

“I didn't say you had to leave,” Asuka snaps.

Spending any amount of time with Asuka means learning to translate what she says into what she means, and sometimes what she means into what she really wants. This time, the implication is clear enough.

“In that case, I guess I'll stay a while longer,” Mari says, reclaiming her spot on the mattress. _Since you asked so nicely,_ she wants to add, but stops herself this time. There's no point in antagonizing Asuka when they're both getting what they want.

The bed itself is not that large and certainly not built for two bodies. They begin with several inches between them, but when Mari is pulled from sleep some hours later the distance has closed. Limbs have wrapped around her, clutching at her shoulders and draped over her thighs. She can feel the heat of Asuka's stomach pressing tight against her back where her shirt has lifted. It strikes her as sensual in a way even she wasn't expecting, and other things too, hints of something they are inching towards but have not yet reached.

“Asuka?” she asks.

Arms tighten around her.

The more time they spend together, the clearer it becomes that there are many things Asuka wants but for whatever reason will not let herself ask for, at least not in usual ways. As fun as it is to tease Asuka, Mari will offer what she can.

Right now she's an anchor that Asuka can hold onto, and from the tightness with which arms and legs are clinging to her, she'd guess that it's not only physicality that she is providing but a means of steadiness. It's comfort, it's reassurance, it's validation; it's the physical proof that another human being likes you enough to lie next to you. It reminds you that other people really do exist and you're more than alone, drifting somewhere in the excruciating largeness of your self.

Asuka is not the only one who has been there.

Puffs of breath brush past Mari's neck, steady and measured.

“I know you're awake,” Mari says.

“Shut up,” Asuka growls into Mari's hair. “I can't sleep with you talking.”

Mari slips one arm out of Asuka's grasp, then brings her hand to rest on top of Asuka's wrist.

“Just making sure you were comfortable.”

Asuka grunts, but goes quiet.

Mari settles back into Asuka's embrace, feeling a little smug but mostly happy. She closes her eyes, and lets herself fall into the sweetness of Asuka's warmth, and sheets, and smell.


End file.
